


Half of a Whole

by fourlegsgood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Human Ben, Robot/Human Relationships, cybernetic rey, cyborg rey, everyone's robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourlegsgood/pseuds/fourlegsgood
Summary: Who is this man standing in her home, and why does he have the face of her dead husband?The robot/human on-the-run AU no one asked for but I delivered anyway.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Devastation

_“Why not?” He asked, the sun shining through his smile in a way that made Rey giddy. As if she were nothing but a school girl, caught in the webs of a captivating crush._

_“Because,” she answered, lightly nudging his shoulder before looking back at the view before them. “I’m not ready.”_

_Kylo’s expression turned serious then. “Rey, look at me.” When the girl didn’t budge, he grabbed her chin in hand and moved her of his own accord. Rey felt as if this was a metaphor for their whole relationship. He was charming, invigorating, and she had no choice but to follow his lead. Not on this, however. “Rey.”_

_Her resolve weakened, and she quickly gave in by getting lost in his gaze. “What?”_

_“I’ll wait forever, you know. If that’s what it takes.”_

_Rey did know._

_Instead of a response, she lifted Kylo’s hand and kissed his fingertips, watching his eyes shift back to the warmth she had come to love._

_\---_

If only forever had been something more attainable. 

\--- 

“The choice is yours, Mrs. Ren. We will return in 72 hours for your decision. And once again, we are very sorry for your loss.” 

The door closed before Rey could fully comprehend what had just happened. 

Kylo, her Kylo, was dead. 

He apparently was hit by a truck on his way home, and the wheel went right through his- Rey's head felt woozy at the thought. They said the tire when through his Cerebral Intelligence Unit, otherwise known as his brain. The officer told her that his body shut down immediately, and that he wasn’t salvageable. As if he was a piece of machinery. As if he wasn’t her life partner, someone she was supposed to spend the rest of existence with. 

When she had chosen this life, she had been under the impression that dying in this new body was almost impossible. They’d be immune to sickness, to aging, to hunger and thirst. That’s how it had been proposed, and that’s the impression most people were under when they made the change. 

Yet, here she was, not eight years later, a widow. 

Lonelier in that moment than she had been in her entire life. 

Her electronic nervous system provided tears, but Rey suddenly resented the fact that it did not dehydrate her to cry over him. 

\--- 

When Rey was fourteen years old, a breakthrough technology was invented. Someone had managed to move a person’s consciousness from one body to another, the latter being a cybernetic organism capable of living forever under the right circumstances. 

By the time she was nineteen, over 2 billion people had made the switch thanks to the cost-efficient procedure. 

When she was twenty-two, she signed the contract. 

The operation itself was relatively simple. Her consciousness would be uploaded through an electronic-organic link to a drive, then uploaded to the cyborg’s system. From there, she would be able to live out her life as a twenty-two year old who never aged. 

Her human body was disposed of like all of the others, a thought that terrified her, but it was too late to regret it now. 

She had only been a cyborg for seven months before she met _him_. He was drinking a coffee, something no longer a necessity, but still served as a part of the daily routine for millions of Americans, when she sat at a table on to his left. Brief glances were un met, and eventually Rey gave up and was just about to leave the café when a deep voice called back to her. 

“Excuse me, I believe you left something.” 

Rey turned back to see the attractive man holding a piece of paper in his hand, immediately recognizing the receipt from buying her coffee. She opened her mouth to point out how ridiculous it was to call someone back for a receipt, when she thought better of it. 

“Thank you,” she spoke instead, coming up to him and intentionally letting her fingers brush against his as she took the receipt. “I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost that.” 

He had smiled back at her, a small one that barely caressed his eyes. “I figured.” 

And the rest, they say, is history. Or, at least the next seven and a half years were. They married in a small chapel less than two years later, and were living in bliss. Rey had never felt less alone. It was healthy for her, their relationship. He helped her make decisions, he pushed her in the right direction and didn’t let her fall into depressive episodes. He kept her head above the water when she forgot how to swim in her own mind. Kylo was... Kylo was her everything. 

And now, her everything was dead. 

\--- 

She let them know she was keeping their house, _Kylo’s_ house. She couldn’t bear to give up something with so much of his life left in it. 

Rey had moved in with him since his home was much more spacious than her one-bedroom apartment on the lower East side of Coruscant. She was an invasive species, leaving her mess everywhere. A sock here, a toothbrush there. She had worried it would run him off, her taking over his space. Instead, he made love to her when she brought up her worries, kissing her gently as if she was breakable while he molded her body into something beautiful. Something even she didn’t feel ashamed of. 

Kylo made her love her breast, her stomach, her boyish figure. He made her feel womanly, gentle. Things she had never felt. He kept her from regretting her decision to stick with her normal human body instead of having them modify it to her liking. It costed more, but she could have looked like anything she wanted, and she chose herself. 

He really was her better half. Without him, Rey felt darkness creep up her subconscious like a slimy black snail leaving a trail wherever it roamed. 

Her friends tried to help, they really did. But every time they spoke, Rey felt as if she was in a pool, water flooding her ears and blurring her vision. 

Eventually, they stopped talking about him. 

Eventually, she stopped thinking he might come back. 

\--- 

Going through his things was like laying in an ant bed, so she asked her and Kylo’s friend Poe to do it for her. When he asked what she wanted him to keep, she had turned away and shook her head. “Nothing.” 

Poe looked as if he wanted to say something, but thankfully stayed quiet on the matter. 

Seeing his things every day was too much. It had been five months and she still held onto his shirt when she slept at night. Still accidentally set out two plates when she very seldom made dinner. Still called for him when she needed something from the shower. 

It was a bit ambitious to say she wanted to move on. Moving on from Kylo was like moving on from breathing oxygen. But she would like to ease her pain and mind. Lessen his presence around the house, if only to help her cope. 

When Poe announced several days later that he had taken all of Kylo’s things out of the house, Rey fell to the ground sobbing. 

“He’s not coming back, baby. You had to do this. For yourself, and for him. You had to, Rey,” Poe whispered as he held her. 

She wasn’t sure any of that was true. Wouldn’t he hate her for how fast she was moving on? Was five months too soon? Would he have wanted her to clean all traces of him from their house? Wasn’t she a terrible wife? 

Seven years together and he’s gone in five months. There was something heartbreaking and just _wrong_ in those numbers. 

\--- 

Finn, Poe, and Rose bought her several new furniture pieces to replace the one’s Poe had removed. The couch that Rey and Kylo had found in an IKEA during Rey’s first time in the store, the dining room table Kylo said his mother had given him, their bed. The bed that held so many wonderful yet terribly hurtful memories. 

Her new bed is memory foam, Finn had said. It’ll ease her to sleep at night. 

Rey wondered if she would finally get to sleep more than three hours a night with this new bed, but somehow knew the bed had nothing to do with it. 

\--- 

Her work had been understanding for the first two months, but then her boss had called and asked whether he should hold her job. Rey began working again the next day, much to the concern of her friends. Her boss, on the other hand, understood that working took your mind off of the things that troubled you. 

He understood a lot of what she was going through, in fact. 

\--- 

Rey was coming home from work one day when she saw her front door slightly open. Rey had never _not_ locked the door on her way out; something that had been ingrained within her from growing up in the slums of Jakku District. 

No, someone was inside. Rey knew that immediately. 

She pulled her cross-body purse closer to the front, reaching in to pull out her taser gun. She had gotten licensed to carry it before she had even made the switch, knowing that the taser gun was more effective against cyborgs than a regular gun. 

Whoever was in her house was about to wish that they weren’t. 

Rey had the brief thought that she might be doing something incredibly stupid, but she brushed it aside quickly. They’d have to do a lot to kill her, and even if they managed it, at least she knew it was from defending their home. 

She tip-toed quietly as she walked through the door, ears perked up to catch any noise. Turns out she didn’t have to try hard, there was a deep voice coming from the bedroom. She could make out several curse words and something strangely familiar about it. 

Her feet were moving further into the house before she could fully assess the situation, drawing her towards the man currently tearing apart her bedroom. She paused before the door, hand resting before pushing it open and branding her weapon before her, ready to short circuit whoever the hell thought they were going to get away with robbing her. 

When the door swung open, it slammed on the wall, and Rey only glimpsed the person standing amongst the torn off sheets and pillows. Yet, with that small glance, she knew she was hallucinating. 

The man spun quickly, and then the door obscured her vision. She pushed it again, and when the room came back into view, Kylo stood before her with a gun aimed directly at her head. 


	2. Confusion

“What are you doing in my house?” Kylo asked, the wrinkles around his eyes more pronounced, chin no longer holding the cheek fat of a twenty-four year old. He looked as if he had aged ten years since the last time she had seen him. 

“Kylo...” 

Kylo’s face turned downward. “What did you just call me?” Rey didn’t hear him, instead analyzing the dead man before her. Clearly, something was wrong. He was different, no longer the Kylo she loved. He wore a dirty white tank top, muscles he didn’t have before straining as he steadily held a gun she had no idea he could use, clearly more than ready to destroy her cerebral intelligence unit if necessary. The hair on his chin looked unkempt, along with the wild shoulder length hair he was sporting. 

“Kylo-” 

“Stop calling me that!” He yelled, taking a menacing step forward, gripping the gun tighter. “I’m only going to ask you one more time; what the fuck are you doing in my house?” 

The anger in his voice shook her from her daze. This wasn’t Kylo. Her Kylo had never raised his voice to her. He knew what it did to her. 

“I should be asking you the same question. This is _my_ home after all.” Rey still held her taser before her, her body tense with a mix of fear and disbelief. Why did this man look like her husband? “So, what the fuck are you doing in _my_ house?” 

His glare was nearly tangible, until he grunted a humorless laugh. “Are you a moron? I have a gun, and you’re still going to argue with me?” 

Rey shrugged, standing her ground. “I figure you have a small target to hit that will actually kill me. All I have to do is touch you with this,” she waved the taser in the air, “to short circuit you.” 

The Kylo look-alike smirked as he regarded her weapon. “That can’t short circuit me, sweetheart.” 

A dumb ass and a narcissist. What are the odds? 

“And why do you think you’re above basic laws of science?” 

The man shrugged; arm still tight as he aimed his gun. “Maybe because I’m not a bag of machinery like you.” 

Rey’s hand lowered, her taser no longer providing the protection it was made for. “You’re not... You’re not cybernetic?” 

Eyes squinting, he regarded her figure fully, making Rey feel the shiver she used to get from Kylo. 

‘ _No, Rey. This isn’t him. This isn’t Kylo.’_

“Who are you?” The man asked. “Why are their pictures of you in my house?” 

“I already told you, idiot! This is my house! I inherited it after-” She stopped, tears flooding to her eyes. “It’s my house. My name is Rey Ren, and this is my house.” 

“Rey Ren?” He questioned, his gun slowly lowering. “Kylo Ren... You were married to-” 

The look she shot him was deadly. “Kylo Ren. Yes. Why do you look like him? Are you his brother or something?” 

He finally put the gun down, placing it into the back of his green cargo pants. Was he in the military? 

“Something like that,” he answered, turning back to the room as he continued to lift things up. “Where is Kylo anyway?” 

He was looking for something. Money, maybe? Kylo never mentioned having a brother. Maybe that was because he was a thief. 

“He’s dead.” 

The man turned, looking over his shoulder at the stone-faced woman behind him before turning back and grabbing either side of the bedside table at Kylo’s side. 

“Stop touching everything! Get out of my house!” Rey moved forward, grabbing his arm. The man pulled it from her reach with ease, moving the table noisily out to reveal a safe in the floor. Rey had no idea that was there. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” he knelt down, entering a code and opening the door to the safe after a satisfying click sounded throughout the room. “I just needed to get one thing.” He pulled out a paper and unfolded it, and Rey caught the word “Deed”. 

“What are you, a fucking monster? I tell you your brother’s dead and you try and take his property?” Rey tried to snatch the papers back, but the man shifted slightly. She lost her balance, her knee giving out beneath her and her hand caught herself by tightly gripping his pants leg. When she looks up, he’s staring at her in a way she’s entirely uncomfortable with. 

“I’m not surprised he married you,” the man says, voice so similar to Kylo’s it scares her. 

Rey scrambles back to her feet. “Just give me the deeds.” 

“No can do, kid. They have my name on them, after all.” He opens the papers, letting Rey scan them. She rereads them three times before she sees the name “Ben Solo” written in fine ink. 

“Ben?” 

The man before her grins, folding the papers and putting them into his back pocket. “In the flesh,” then snickers like it’s some sort of joke. 

“So, you came just for the deeds? You’ll leave now?” Rey asks, standing amongst the chaos in the room he had created. 

His face turns grim. “The sooner, the better.” She can’t agree more. “Where are my parents living these days, Rey?” Ben asks, relocking the safe after emptying it completely, keys swinging over his index finger. 

“Han lives off of Smith and Barbara Mae. He’s probably still at the shop, though.” 

Ben stands, wincing slightly. “Old man finally got the shop, huh? Good for him.” 

Unable to help herself, Rey points to his left leg. “I can clean that up for you.” 

“Terminator like yourself knows how to clean a flesh wound?” Ben says it with disgust, and suddenly Rey regrets even attempting to help him. She had done nothing to this man. In fact, this bastard broke into her home and went through her dead husbands' things. She didn’t owe him shit. 

“Go fuck yourself, Ben Solo,” and with that, she leaves the bedroom. She’ll go to Finn or Rose’s. Being that close to someone so similar to her deceased husband who is also a complete and utter asshole is making her emotions go out of whack. 

\--- 

When she returns home several hours later, she’s not surprised to find Ben is gone. And while she is extremely relieved, the overwhelming sadness at losing another piece of Kylo is almost crippling. 

That night, after Rey has cleaned up the mess he left, she lay in bed with a new found numbness. 

Despite Ben being awful, she hopes he managed to bandage himself up somehow. 

\--- 

“Kylo’s brother came to the house yesterday.” Rey said, getting Han’s attention while she worked beneath a truck. “Well, more like broke into the house, but still.” 

Rey heard Han come to the side of the truck, then stop. His feet were facing her. “What?” 

She reached her hand out toward him. “3/4 drive.” She heard him digging through the tool box. “But yeah, Ben came by. You guys never told me about him.” 

The air seemed to get sucked right out of the room when the hard metal tool met the ground. Han’s foot stuck into her creeper, pulling her out from under the vehicle. The look in his eyes was haunting. “Did you say Ben came to see you?” 

Rey sat up, confused by his reaction. “Yeah? Han, is everything okay?” 

The old man leaned back, folding his arms in front of him as he balanced himself against the counter. “How did he look?” 

She shrugged. “Like an older version of Kylo, to be completely honest. I was terrified when I saw him. Thought I was hallucinating.” 

“Do you have any idea where he went?” 

Rey figured this must have been an estranged son situation. “He took some deeds that were under his name. I figured he was going to one of those places.” 

Han nodded, lost in thought. “He probably went to Mustafar. It’s off the map.” He glanced back down at her. “Rey, I need you to do something for me.” He continued before she could answer. “I need you to go to him, and when you get there, have him call me.” 

“Me?” She groaned. “Why can’t you go?” 

“It’s a five hour drive and a bit of a climb to get to the place. It used to be a hunting lodge.” He looked annoyed with himself. “You know if I could get there, I would. But I think my body might give out on me before I get to the top, sweetheart.” 

The term of endearment coming from his mouth when she had just heard it from Ben’s was what did it for her. She owed everything to this man. He was like a father to her. He really was Kylo’s dad. He had given her this job when Kylo first introduced her to his parents, before Leia’s passing. He understood her when Kylo didn’t, when she said she needed to work for herself; that she couldn’t rely on Kylo for everything. It had been one of the only things she wouldn’t budge on. 

Now, looking into his eyes, this father figure of hers, she understood that this was a way to help him after all the ways he had helped her. 

“Okay. I’ll go.” 

“Thanks, kid.” Han smiled shakily down at her. “You can take the falcon. She just had an oil change and the tires rotated, should be good for the drive.” 

Rey glanced out in the drive way at the classic car sitting, waiting for her. “You want me to go now?” 

“The sooner the better.” His voice was deep and serious, and Rey knew he meant it. 

“Right,” she stood up, wiping her hands on her coveralls. “Let me change, and then I’ll head out. Can you mark the place for me on a map?” 

Han nodded, heading inside the door that led into his home from the mechanic shop to most likely find a paper map. She’d just use her GPS on her phone to get as close as she could before going the rest on foot. 

Rey decided stopping by Walmart for some snacks wouldn’t hurt, and that way she’d be less likely to pass out on the ride there. Hopefully Ben had been able to get up there alright with his hurt leg. 


	3. The Cabin

The climb wasn’t terrible. It was more like an inclined walk, but she agreed with Han that he shouldn’t be doing anything this rigorous. The man was in remission from colon cancer, thankfully caught in stage 2. It had still served to terrify Rey regardless of the assurances from the doctors.

Mentally, Han was still in his 20s, but physically, the crazy old man was showing his age. Still handsome, but no longer the hunk she sees in photos around his house.

So, Rey was glad she was the one making the trek West through the trees.

A small bag of supplies on her back, she took a drink of water, then sighed when she finally saw the house in the distance. It wasn’t huge, but it was clearly nice once upon a day. All of the Solo-Skywalker houses had been. Kylo had shown her a few- vacation homes, ancestral homes. They all had one thing in common; Extravagance. Their family had money, of that much Rey was sure. She somehow doubted it came from Han’s side, however.

When she got to the door, slightly out of breath, she knocked.

After a minute, she knocked once more.

Maybe he wasn’t home? But she had seen a nice car parked slightly in the woods, beside where she had parked the Falcon. The cars had to left in a makeshift parking lot, as the only way to the house was narrow trails.

Rey noticed a sliver in the curtains of a window and went to take a peek. Inside, she saw the dirty tank top Ben had worn the day before.

He was here. Was he ignoring her?

“Your dad gave me keys, Ben!” Rey yelled through the door. “I’m coming in!”

She slid the key into the door, slowly letting it open with a noisy creak. “Ben?”

No answer.

Taking in her surroundings, she let her gaze dance all over the home for any sign of him. It was obvious he had been there. Clothes were thrown out on the bed, blood drops stained the carpet in the living room.

“Ben?” She tried again, making her way into a second bedroom before something caught her eye. In the kitchen on the floor, she saw something that made her stomach drop. A foot. It was attached to a leg, but it was laid out on the floor, the rest of the body obscured by the cabinet. As she got closer, she had little doubt it was Ben. Seeing him look so similar to Kylo, lying on the floor like that… It was too much.

Panic made her frantic in her movements, her knee slamming against the tile floor in her haste to get to him and check his pulse. “Ben,” she whispered after she felt the faint heartbeat. She pulled him as much as she could so she could get a better look at his leg. The blood stained his pants.

Rey stood, trying to move him as gently as she could so she’d have access to his leg. She rushed to get the sharpest knife she could find, mumbling apologies he will never hear as she cut his pants from ankle to thigh. Lifting the fabric, she saw his face grimace as she had to slowly remove the fabric from the angry red wound. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know it was a gunshot wound. She sighed in relief when she lifted his hulking leg, seeing an exit wound about four inches to the right.

They’d need to get him to a hospital to make sure he hadn’t clipped an artery, but it had been over 12 hours since she last saw him and he hadn’t bled out, so she figured the chances of that were low.

Then again, after the trek she had to make to get there, what were the chances of emergency vehicles being able to get to them in the first place?

Rey stood once more, grabbing a shirt and pillow from the mess he made on the bed, placing the pillow beneath his calf to elevate the wound above his heart, and pressed the cloth to his leg. His head turned at the pressure, but he didn’t wake. Rey figured now would be a good time to clean and dress his wound, as he would be less of a pain in the ass.

\---

Ben awoke to the deep, angry ache in his thigh.

He immediately looked down to address the situation, only to find his pants ripped, or cut, open and pulled to the side. Where he once figured was a disgusting wound now sat gauze and medical tape. Someone was in the house with him.

Ben gathered himself, looking for his gun, when he felt a presence.

Someone was looking at him.

He spun, grimacing at the pain in his leg, and seeing none other than that woman, Rey, standing in the doorway.

“Why are you here?”

Rey held a phone in her hand. Ben was still trying to understand modern technology, but he recognized that at least. “Seems like your dad is pretty worried about you.”

Narrowing his sight in on the small device, Ben grunted out, “Not gonna happen.”

She smiled in response. “I figured you might say that, that’s why I already took the liberty to call him for you.” Sure enough, ‘Han’ was displayed on the front screen of the phone, along with a timer of 8 minutes and 24 seconds. So, she must have been waiting for him to wake up.

He took in the woman before him, then. Rey was feisty, that much he could tell. Despite being a robot, she still seemed to have a full spectrum of emotions. She had been pissed when it seemed as if he were stealing from her dead husband, sad when she talked about him, and even now, she was facetious in her actions. Ben had never seen a machine so emotional. It was almost frightening.

“Give me the damn phone,” he grumbled, and Rey smiled in response like the cat who ate the canary.

Putting the thing to his ear, he was both relieved and annoyed when his dad immediately began talking.

“Why are you still alive?”

Just like his father. Straight to the point, no beating around the bush.

“Nice to hear your voice too, dad.”

“Don’t bullshit me, kid. You and I both know you should be ashes in the wind right now. What the hell is going on?”

Rey stood before him, watching him like a hawk. She was nosy, that one. It was going to get her hurt if she wasn’t careful. Despite her being a robot, he’d still like to avoid her being killed because of him. He felt as if he owed it to himself. Well, his other self.

“I can’t exactly discuss that with you right now. I’m going to have to move soon, anyway.”

The tone of the old man’s voice changed dramatically at that. “That bad, huh?”

Ben nodded, despite knowing Han couldn’t see it. “That bad,” he affirmed.

“Listen, Ben. Remember when your mother used to read you fairytales? And there was always a happily ever after? I need you to get your happily ever after.” Ben opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off. “And leave Rey the hell out of it. She’s the best mechanic I’ve got.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ben laughed. “Wouldn’t dream of hurting a pretty little hair on her pretty little head, pop.” Rey blushed at that, something Ben didn’t know was possible. It must have been something implemented to make them feel more human. It was almost too realistic, making him hesitate before remembering what she really was.

“I’m serious, Ben. Leave her out of it.”

“I will, I will. It was... It was nice to hear from you, dad.” Something Ben hadn’t said in years. Even before all of this shit had happened. “Tell mom I said hello, and that I’m okay. For now anyway.”

And then all of a sudden, Ben knew something was wrong.

Maybe it was in the way his dad sucked in a breath through the phone, or perhaps in the immediate confusion on Rey’s face. Either way, Ben knew that his mother was no longer alive.

“Ben, listen-”

“How did it happen?”

Rey was the one to answer him.

“It was four years ago. I’m so sorry-”

He stumbled closer to her, disgust and annoyance written plain as day on his face. Rey was taken aback. It had been years, almost a decade since someone had looked at her like that. “I said _how_ , not when, robot.” The word was thrown out like a slur, and Rey tried her best to not feel less than a person. She may not have been fully human anymore, but she was still a person god damn it.

“She was going through surgery to make the switch, Ben,” Han said through the phone.

His eyes widened at the words, and Rey listened with quiet grief as the story was retold. It had been heartbreaking for Kylo, and for her as well. Leia had loved her, had made her feel at home for the first time. Losing her had been comparable to losing Kylo. Han was the only family she had left, now.

“Everything was going fine, until it wasn’t. She was gone in less than two minutes. They said she didn’t suffer.”

Ben looked distraught, and Rey saw so much of Kylo in him in that moment that she lost her breath. “But, but you both _hated_ the idea of the switch. You were so mad at-” he looked at Rey, thinking better of his words. “Why would she do that? Why would she become one of them?”

“Come on, Ben. You think she would pass the chance to live forever with her kid?”

It was like watching a dam break in a silent movie. Something catastrophic, with little sound. Ben was suddenly a broken little boy falling to a heap on the floor. Rey rushed to him, unable to stop herself despite how rudely he had spoken to her. He was Han and he was Kylo and he was Leia. She loved him, she wanted to help him, because he was everything she had grown to love.

“Ben,” she whispered, immediately pulling his head to her shoulder. “Ben, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you didn’t know.”

He didn’t answer, but Rey heard Han speaking through her cell phone. She picked it up, placing it on speaker so that it would be easier to hear.

“Rey?”

“I’m here.”

“Rey, you have to get him out of there. He can’t stay, he’s not safe there.”

Not safe? In the middle of this secluded cabin? “Where would I take him?”

“I can’t tell you that. Talk with Ben, but only after I’ve gotten off the phone.” He sighed. “Rey, take care of him. Take care of both of you. You’re all I have left.”


End file.
